Joe
Bella awoke from her slumber, climbed out of bed and walked downstairs and saw it waiting for her. A little, white rabbit. It was Easter her favorite holiday. Bella loved Easter because of the soul fact that the character of the holiday was a rabbit. She loved rabbits, she had rabbit wallpaper, rabbit pajamas, rabbit everything. That was behind her now when she found what she had wanted for so many years. This rabbit was white with movable ears and apegendes. He was perfect… to Bella anyways. It had odd twisted smile stitched into its face with black button eyes. She named it “Joe” Bella thought he was perfect. She picked him up and carried him off to her room. Her father came in “So what did the Easter bunny bring you?” She showed it to him. He looked at it and his eyes widen at its smile ….when he looked at it he saw what his daughter didn’t see. It had a bloody stitched smile but he looked away it was gone. He shrugged it off and left his daughter to play with her new toy. Bella came up to her father a short while later and said that “Joe” had talked to her. “Oh really?” he laughed “What did he say?” Bella frowned. “He said that he doesn’t like you”. She replied. “Oh? Why is that?” Her father asked as Bella frowned even more. “Because you saw his smile and you’re not supposed to nobody … but me is supposed to see it” Her father thought this very odd because what had happed when he saw it had a bloody smile earlier. She then walked away and played in her room until her father said “Hey time for dinner” She walked out to kitchen and sat down. “Hey where’s Joe?” Her father asked. Bella looked down at her plate “H-he doesn’t want to eat with us. I don’t know why he doesn’t like you daddy” “Well that’s ok baby as long as he like likes you I’m fine with it”. She looked up “But I want him to like you”. Her father smiled “Hey it’s ok I’m just glad you have friend to play with” She ate her dinner and went to bed. Her father was almost asleep when he heard giggling coming from Bella’s playroom “Why isn’t that kid in bed” He walked to her playroom, flicked on the light but the only thing in there was that rabbit. He thought this was very odd. He walked to Bella’s room and opened the door just enough to see her bed. Bella was fast asleep. He walked back to where the rabbit was, picked it up and brought it back to his daughter’s room and placed it next to her and walked back to bed. The next morning he saw Bella playing with Joe and asked her “How come I heard laughing coming from your playroom? Were you not in bed?” “Joe doesn’t sleep.” She replied “He just plays all night and never sleeps” He took notice to this. The fact that Joe apparently “Played all night” scared him. He decided to take Bella out just to get away from Joe for while. He took her to the zoo but all she wanted to do was look at the rabbits, so her father decided to take her home figuring she was missing her friend. When they got home Bella walked into her room and screamed. Her pet cat Zoey was hanging from the light chain by its neck. He ran in and saw it and his heart sank. He grabbed Bella and held her close. She was crying. He pulled the cat of the light chain, put her in a pillow case and buried her. Her father thought maybe she was playing with the chain and got caught since the chain was pretty long. Bella ran up to him and hugged him and said “Is she in a better place?” He knelled down and said “Yes baby now why don’t we run you a bath”. After her bath she went to bed. She was almost asleep when she heard a tiny voice calling to her “Belllllaaaaa come and playyyy” Being the curious 8 year she was she walked towards the voice and saw her rabbit standing on his hind legs “Hey wanna play?” Bella’s father woke up the next morning and walked to Bella’s room and saw her. She was pinned to the wall upside down she had died from too much blood to head. Her father sank to his knees and saw a message scrawled in blood “YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN HER FROM ME” He turned around and saw him…. Joe “This just in a man murdered his 8 year old daughter, he pinned her to the wall upside down she died from too much blood to head and he framed a small stuffed rabbit. He is now locked up in a hospital for the criminally insane… for life” “I know he did it he murdered by baby girl, he murdered my life my pride and joy, my only reason for waking up in the morning. I know he did. Don’t you believe me? You know the story… DON’T YOU BELIEVE ME??? A few years later a young women and her daughter went a yard sale and she saw the rabbit “Oh mommy isn’t he perfect?” Joe smiled. Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Shok ending Category:English Class Failure